


Earworms

by Yusariis



Category: DNAngel
Genre: Gen, General funtimes, Song in your head, illegal operations at your fingertips, not the best combination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusariis/pseuds/Yusariis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well if that wasn’t the catchiest damn thing Dark had ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earworms

Well if  _that_  wasn’t [the catchiest damn thing Dark had ever heard](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcabZhXh61s).

 

It wasn’t even the lyrics, it was just the damn melody line, and frankly, Dark didn’t know if that was worse or not.

His fingers tapped on the side of the podium in a vain attempt to force his focus back to the situation. Before him was a pretty little statue in a solid glass case firmly clamped to a sturdy podium. It was locked via security code, if the keypad beneath him was any indicator. Like a pretty little blossom with a hornet nestled over the nectar, the only option was to work around the stinger. You don’t punch hornets and you don’t punch glass boxes attached to security systems. 400 years of this line of work and Dark knew this as afact.

His eyes fixed to the numbers on the keypad, flitting up once in a while to the obnoxiously large speaker above them. He chewed absently on his cheek as he thought… well,  _tried_  to think.

Dark shook his head - as if the chorus would slip out of his ear - and punched in the first combination of numbers he could think of. The obnoxiously large speaker let loose an obnoxiously loud buzz from the error.Almost mockingly, the imaginary woman in his mind’s ear sallied forth, undeterred.

"Stop it," he said, as his joint mind repeated the bridge into the second verse (the only part of the song that had been replaying for the past five minutes). He felt Daisuke’s side take attention. "Think of something else."

 _Should you be talking to me when you’re working?_ Cautiously.

"I can’t work if I can’t concentrate," he replied. "Turn it off."

He heard some kind of breathy, halting sound. Credit to the kid for conveying very convincing guttural noises when he didn’t even have control of the throat.

_Do you think that I have any more control of it than you do?_

"You’re the one that put it in there," he growled, louder than he intended. His eyes darted across the ceiling for security cameras.

It was one thing to be seen stealing - why even care, he flat-out  _announced_  it beforehand. It was another entirely to be seen talking to himself during the act. Yelling, even. A conversation, no less. _  
_

"It’s distracting - just," He murmured. "Just… make it stop."

A pause, mostly silent if not for the indignant noise made before it. Finally, he hard Daisuke sigh on the other end.

_…I’ll try._

“ _Thank_  you.” There were a few beats of silence (sans the all-too-catchy cup-clapping and upbeat trickle of notes) that blessed a mercy unto his already sub-par steal. His fingers, resting by the number pad, curled and uncurled in preparation-

And then it started from the beginning. Claps and cups and all.

His fingers didn’t unbend. His eyes stayed open. He froze in a perfect blend of frustration and disbelief. **  
**

"….Daisuke."

 _Give it two minutes, then it’ll be done._ Daisuke said, bargaining for time. 

“ _Daisuke_.”

 _I heard playing it through gets it out of your head,_ his other half added quickly.

The air held tight in his lungs quietly hissed through his nose. “That doesn’t work.” Dark grumbled, eyes boring into the glass box in front of him. Alas, the box was not as feminine as Dark had hoped. His smoldering stare had no effect and the glass chamber held strong.

An error message. One was a flub. **  
**

The lack of response on Daisuke’s end seemed to put an end to the conversation. Dark began to fiddle with with the keypad again in a vain attempt to continue on despite the distraction.

A second error message. Two was an embarrassment.

Fingers slid nimbly from button to button for one more try. Alas, the nasal, pitchy tune managed to trill it’s way from the tip of his spine to the top of his skull and a finger slipped between three different buttons.

Another buzz.

Three was just _infuriating_.

"That’s the first verse again." Dark curled his fingers tight, crackling his knuckles out of absent action for his hand.

 _I know, the first verse repeats._  Daisuke said.

“ _NNNno_  it doesn’t, not like that.”

_Yes it does, the whole song just repeats._

"Yeah, but the first verse-!" he stopped himself for a brief second. Clearing his throat, he spoke more quietly. "The first verse  _doesn’t_.”

 _It does_ _,_  Daisuke insisted.  _The first verse is-_

"I know what the first verse is." Please God, not again. "The  _second_ verseis,’I got a ticket for the long way round’.”

_Yeah, ‘two bottle whiskey’-_

”’ _The one with the prettiest of views’_ ,” he sang, rushed and irritated.Defiant to both Daisuke’s wrongness and and the way tonight should’ve gone yet clearly didn’t, Dark continued under his breath: “‘It’s got mountains, it’s got rivers, it’s got sights that’ll give you shivers’-“

 _'But it sure would be prettier with_ _you,’_  the earworm-culprit chimed in.  _But the second part repeats-_

“‘When I’m gone, when I’m gone’.” Even faster now. “‘You’re gunna miss me when I’m gone, you’re gunna miss me by my’-“

_'Hair-'_ **  
**

”’ _Walk_ , you’re gunna miss me by my  _talk_ _,_  oh’,” Pointedly. “‘You’re gunna’-“

‘ _Miss me when I’m gone._ ' And the other boy was back in sync. ' _When I’m gone, When I’m go-_ ’

"-On~ You’re gunna miss me by my  _hair,_ " Ever the perfectionist, Dark even hit the extra notes, tempo dropping to accommodate the proper tone. The smooth timbres of his voice were a natural talent, an indulgent moment he couldn’t resist as his mood softened. "You’re gunna miss me-" **  
**

‘ _Everywhere, oh, you’re sure gunna miss me when I’m gone~!_ ’

"When I’m gone, when I’m gone~" 

‘ _You’re gunna miss me when I’m gone~’_

 _“_ You’re gunna miss me-“

_'-By my walk,'_

“ _You’re gunna miss me by my talk, oh~_ " A pause.

Talk.

Sudden clarity as he glanced down at the security pad again. He eyed the obnoxiously large speaker once more. “ _Oh._ " A small smile graced his lips as suddenly the obnoxious largeness of the obnoxiously large speaker finally made sense beyond being an annoyance.  **  
**

Dark took a second to clear his throat, rubbing gently at his neck to loosen his vocal chords into a tone more familiar to the system.

"This is the museum director." Stuffy, old and snotty - that’s what museum directors sounded like when they weren’t screaming at flying phantom thieves across the night sky, right? "Disconnecting security at 12:46 AM - and make a note of it in the security file."

Hah. That’s what you get for adding a voice recognition lock.

There was a click. There was more than one click. And with those clicks were unfastened clamps and with those unfastened clamps came sweet, sweet silence save for a slight, gentle ding

Access granted.

Dark heaved a soft sigh, treasuring his moment before moving the glass hornet from the flowers’ tender top.

 _You’re a jerk,_  Daisuke grumbled at the last of Dark’s memo, but there was sliver of jest behind it. The kid was lucky Dark could tell. He snorted.

"Call a cop." He chuckled, opening up the mouth of his sack.

A silence followed.

…Well, he could at least have the good grace to finish what had started.

"…You’re gunna miss me-"

_'-When I'm gone~!'_ **  
**

Dark fought a small smile at Daisuke’s enthusiastic finish, swiping the statue off its’ feet. 

It would just stay in his head forever if he didn’t finish, right?


End file.
